dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Civilians
Civilians are the predominant inhabitants of the known world, residing in the Empire of the Isles. Many find jobs in organizations such as the Grand Serkonan Guard, while others become Overseers. Turning to criminal organizations such as the Dead Eels is also quite common. While most are peaceful at first, they will all become hostile when provoked, generally fleeing, though those armed will fight back. Civilians in Dishonored Engineers Engineers are civilians who specialize in the maintenance of technical systems, such as the waterlock at Dunwall Tower. Corvo Attano finds two of them working there during the mission Returning Home, discussing Anton Sokolov's latest changes to the waterlock system. One of these engineers still works at Dunwall Tower after the Lord Regent's changes, giving Corvo an alternate entrance to the Tower. Laborers Laborers are civilians who have found employment in Dunwall. Daud can find them working at the Rothwild Slaughterhouse. Many of those laborers dislike working under Bundry Rothwild's Butchers and are more than happy to assist Daud in his mission to seek information about the whaling trawler Delilah. Daud has the option of rescuing some of them from confinement at the Slaughterhouse. Looters Looters are armed survivors found stealing in abandoned areas of the city, such as the Flooded District. Corvo encounters two in a building near Rudshore Gate, and can easily pickpocket them but not otherwise interact with them. The looters will either hit or kick Corvo if he stands directly in front of them for an extended amount of time but will otherwise not be hostile, unless attacked. Survivors Survivors are individuals who have managed to survive both the rat plague and the violence within Dunwall. They are most often found in deserted areas not occupied by the City Watch, criminal factions (such as the Bottle Street Gang), or weepers. Many survivors work as laborers or servants to support themselves. They are not hostile to Corvo or Daud and will converse with either if prompted, usually talking about the plague, the Watch, or other unfortunate happenings. In two instances in The Flooded District mission, groups of survivors found in low chaos will instead be weepers in high chaos. Civilians in Dishonored 2 Beggars Beggars are the very lowest kinds of civilians, having no home and little in terms of possessions. For a small fee, many of them can be persuaded to reveal some information to Corvo or Emily Kaldwin that can be of great assistance in their current mission. However, if the protagonist steals from them, or walks right by, they will express their disgust and refuse to assist. Burglars Burglars are those civilians that have turned to a life of petty crime, below the scale of gangs such as the Howlers. The protagonist can encounter two female burglars attempting to rob the black market shop in the Lower Aventa District. They will be hostile upon seeing Corvo or Emily. Civilians Civilians are the usual inhabitants of the Isles. Some are aristocrats, while others are those who work in shops, or provide musical entertainment to passersby. When prompted, many will comment on how Corvo's mask or Emily's scarf blocks their face, or other such nebulous happenings such as the bloodfly infestation in Serkonos. Many can be encountered in groups, often playing dice or talking to others about unfortunate happenings, which can sometimes provide clues to the protagonist. When the protagonist is in places they are not supposed to be, civilians will instead tell them to hurry along as they cannot help, and will flee to safety after a short time, alerting nearby guards. Those that own shops will tend to notice when they are being robbed, and will often walk ostensibly calmly out of the protagonist's reach before fleeing to safety. They will also flee when they realise the Grand Guard considers the protagonist an enemy, or when the protagonist knocks into them multiple times. After a short while, civilians will stop cowering and return to work, though they will be on edge and refuse to talk to the protagonist. Shopkeepers Shopkeepers are those who run the illegal black market shops in the Empire. While some do have assistants,Letter from Mr. Weatherby Corvo and Emily only encounter them alone. Each is behind the secure bars of their respective black market shop, located in areas ranging from the reputable Campo Seta Dockyards to the near-abandoned Tower District. If they spot anyone in their shop with them, they will cower away, closing the shop. Workers Workers are civilians who have managed to obtain a job involving physical labor. Armed with large wrenches, pipes or pickaxes, workers tend to have a more aggressive personality than civilians, and will often tell the protagonist to move on. If ignored, or if they notice others being attacked, they will become hostile towards the protagonist. In combat, they will attack with their weapon, though that deals noticeably less damage than swords. They will also punch and kick a fair bit, dealing no damage but knocking the protagonist back. If the protagonist gets out of reach they will throw objects at them. Quotes ''Dishonored'' Idle Chat *''"Nasty rat get away."'' (when crushing a lone rat) *''"How did it pass me by? All the others, down with the sickness."'' *''"Half the City's dead. We won't make it three more months."'' *''"Ooh! Nasty rat...get away."'' *''"I told her to keep the children inside, I told her."'' *''"Vermin!"'' (when crushing a lone rat) ''Dishonored 2'' Idle Chat *''"Are you coming tonight?"'' *''"I miss the time I could go to sleep without wondering whether I'd wake up."'' *''"I don't think it's supposed to fester like that. A little pus is alright, but this?"'' *''"He wants the rent on time? Maybe I just won't pay at all. Who's going to say anything?"'' *''"You'll be alright here, visitor. Just keep yer head down."'' *''"I repair broken mining equipment. So unless you need a second-hand pickaxe, I can't help you."'' *''"If you go creepin' around, watch out for the bloodflies."'' *''"Don't bother looking for work at the docks. Just tried. No luck."'' *''"Look at this place. Might be time to head back to Potterstead."'' *''"Even the familiar parts of the city are starting to feel dodgy. That's no way to live."'' *''"Watch yourself around the Duke's men."'' *''"I don't feel like talking."'' *''"Why cover your face? Are you worried someone might recognise you?"'' *''"Just once I'd like to see her buy the drinks. Just one time. Is that too much to ask?"'' *''"I used to work in the mines. Don't recommend it."'' *''"How are we supposed to get ahead here, always paying off the Grand Guard?"'' *''"I don't ever remember it being this hard to breath."'' *''"Hundred times I thought about leaving this place."'' *''"I like to play cards. Toss the dice once in a while. Who doesn't?"'' *''"I don't feel safe. What is wrong with this city?"'' *''"Your face is covered. The Grand Guard won't like that."'' *''"I got no kids. No wife neither. There was a girl once, but she left."'' *''"Bastard Overseers beat my man last month. For whistling something heretical."'' *''"I'll probably find myself a card table later on."'' *''"I work at the processing plant. So unless you need whale guts, I can't help you."'' *''"Two coins for the cat-lap? Well no more, thank you."'' *''"Air's a bit think. Dust has been a problem lately."'' *''"Watch yourself!"'' (when knocked) *''"Hey!"'' (when knocked) *''"I don't feel safe. What is wrong with this city?"'' *''"Pardon the smell. I ate something off."'' *''"I might wind up at the alehouse tonight."'' *''"Whatever you need, I can't help you."'' *''"Ugh, the air smells like rat piss today."'' *''"Last week one of the glass blowers got murdered by the Howlers. No one is safe."'' *''"Careful with that sword. The Grand Guard won't like it."'' *''"My parents were from Tyvia, but I was born right here."'' *''"I work unloading fish. I'd be out on the boats, but I've got a weak stomach."'' *''"Getting so a person can't breath. So much dust."'' *''"Hope they all rot in the Void. Callin' me scum."'' *''"Careful!"'' (when knocked) *''"I told her, if you want my advice, just pay the fine and be done with it. No use making trouble."'' *''"Something's happened they say. Not safe they say. Well, I got news for them. It ain't never safe for the likes of me."'' *''"Hey, watch out!"'' (when knocked) *''"Something really stinks around here. And this time it ain't me."'' *''"Leave me alone. Please."'' *''"I have nothing to say to you."'' *''"Watch your manners!"'' (when knocked) Idle Questions *''"Oi!"'' *''"You up for a beer later?"'' *''"Are you coming tonight?"'' Idle Answers *''"Wouldn't miss that."'' *''"Hello."'' *''"You bet."'' *''"Nah, not this time."'' Playing Dice *''"Dammit!"'' *''"That's what I wanted!"'' *''"Outsider's crooked cock!"'' *''"Now we're getting somewhere!"'' *''"No, no, no!"'' *''"Aw, no, no, you bastard."'' *''"See? See? I told you!"'' *''"Piss and crackers!"'' *''"Be good to me!"'' *''"I need a win, come on!"'' *''"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"'' *''"Take that, you dog-fucker."'' *''"Come on, you bastards!"'' *''"Mama needs a win."'' *''"Yes!"'' *''"Let me have it."'' *''"Kingsparrow blood and feathers!"'' *''"Kiss the Outsider's balls for luck."'' *''"Come on, come on, come on!"'' Warning *''"You have to understand. I'm going to call for help if you don't go."'' *''"Leave at once, or I'll call for help!"'' *''"I know you shouldn't be here!"'' *''"You've been warned. I'm going to call for help."'' *''"I can't do anything for you. You'd better run."'' *''"Whatever you need, I can't help you."'' *''"You have no right to be here, stranger. Leave at once!"'' *''"I'm going to bring the Guard down on you. Consider yourself warned."'' *''"I don't recognize you."'' *''"Be on your way, now!"'' *''"Why should I trust someone who hides their face?"'' *''"People don't hide their faces unless they're up to something bad."'' Fleeing *''"Huh?"'' *''"Wh - what?"'' *''"I - I don't want to die!!"'' *''"Guards! Someone!!"'' *''"Help me! Someone! Anyone!"'' *''"That's - That's not right!"'' *''"What's happening now!?"'' *''"What's going on here!"'' *''"Help!!"'' *''"Oh no no no..."'' *''"Someone's been attacked!"'' *''"Murder! Call the Grand Guard!"'' *''"Someone's not feeling well! I need help!"'' (when finding a dead or unconscious body) *''"What happened here?"'' *''"What? Somebody's not feeling well!"'' (when finding a dead or unconscious body) *''"Arrgh!! No!! - that's - who does things like that!!"'' (when seeing a mutilated body part) *''"I - I don't wanna die!"'' *''"No no no."'' *''"Someone! Protect me!"'' *''"I didn't mean any harm!"'' *''"No please!"'' *''"The masked fugitive! Help!"'' *''"Someone broke in! Help!"'' *''"Help!"'' Cowering *''"I didn't do anything to you!"'' *''"I need assistance!"'' *''"Don't hurt me!"'' Threatening *''"I don't like your face. But I can fix it."'' *''"What do you want? Step back!"'' *''"If you're looking for trouble, you're going to find it."'' *''"You again?"'' (when the protagonist returns) *''"We don't want you here."'' *''"Go away. You've been warned."'' *''"Move away. Now."'' *''"Get out of my face."'' Fighting *''"I'll break your face!"'' *''"You're not so proud now, are you."'' *''"You asked for it!"'' *''"You had it coming!"'' *''"Run while you still can, stranger!"'' Galleries Civilians in Dishonored Cedric-peyravernay-survivors.jpg|Male survivor concept art. survivor concept.jpg|Survivor render. survivor concept2.jpg|Survivor render closeup. screens04 survivor.png|A survivor in the Distillery District. Key woman2.png|A female survivor in the Distillery District. Survivorplaguecorpses.jpg|A survivor surveying plague corpses. Bertholdandhissister.png|Survivor Elsa with her brother. Screens01 physician3.png|A survivor in an abandoned building on Kaldwin's Bridge. Screens01 physician2.png|Survivors on Kaldwin's Bridge, North End. 07 water guy3.png|An engineer at Dunwall Tower. Looter6.png|A looter in the Flooded District. Looter5.png|A looter guarding his stash in the Flooded District. Blake.jpg|Blake, the leader of a small group of survivors in the Flooded District. 03 survivors.png|Survivors in an abandoned building in the Flooded District. Survivors01.png|A survivor in the Flooded District. survivor female.png|A female survivor. 03 blake n sis.png|Blake and his sister. Magnus 2c.png|Magnus, a member of Blake's group. 03 survivors2 new.png|Survivors in the Flooded District. survivors three.png|A survivor speaks to Corvo. survivors five.png|A group of survivors. survivors three02.png|Three survivors. Ending survivor rats06.png|A survivor is attacked by rats in the high chaos ending. lowchaosending.jpg|Survivors at the Hound Pits Pub during the low chaos ending. callista cecelia ending.jpg|Survivors watching Callista and Cecelia hug in the low chaos ending. redhead survivor.jpg|A female survivor shown during the credits. Civilians on Boat.png|Civilians on a boat. Tarot commoner swords.jpg|A male survivor as represented on a tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Civilians in Dishonored 2 Begger.png|A beggar in the Dust District. Civilian Cutting a Fish.png|A civilian cutting a fish. Pub Owner.png|The owner of the Black Pony Pub. Soup Queue.png|Lucia Pastor serving soup to some civilians. Civilian Cooking.png|A civilian cooking. Worker.png|A worker in Stilton Manor. Worker Unsheathing Weapon.png|A worker unsheathing his weapon to threaten the protagonist. Attacking Worker.png|A worker attacking the protagonist. Scared Servants.png|A group of servants and civilians scared by the protagonist. Civilian at Work.png|A civilian cleaning the bottom of a swimming pool. Stephano.png|Stephano, a civilian in the Palace District. Dead Workers.png|A group of workers killed in Dunwall during the Coup. Guards.PNG|A group of civilians lined up for execution. References it:Superstiti zh:平民 Category:Neutral Characters Category:Character Classes